U.S. Pat. No. 7,249,798 illustrates a conventional example of an all terrain vehicle that has a front seat and a rear seat disposed behind the front seat. In this conventional vehicle, the upper portion of the cabin is structured by connecting together the top portions of the front, center, and rear roof supports using roof members, producing a cabin with a feeling of openness, while having a front seat and a rear seat.
For such an all terrain vehicle, there are cases wherein it is desirable to further shorten the length of the vehicle, to thereby make the vehicle compact, while maintaining the cabin with a feeling of openness.
However, in the conventional vehicle set forth above, a so-called bench-type seat, which is provided with a single seat cushion portion and a single backrest portion for both the passenger on the left and on the right is used as the front seat, and the backrest portion is supported on a cross member that connects the left and right center roof supports making the design more compact is hindered. Also, because of this, there are problems in that the backrest portion blocks the forward view of the passengers in the rear seat, and interferes with the feeling of openness in the cabin. Furthermore, the cross member for supporting the backrest tends to interfere when the rear seat is moved closer to the front seat, and thus there is a problem in that it is difficult to make the vehicle more compact.